Men of Fire
by SMFC456795
Summary: Courage, commitment, duty, and sacrifice; for a firefighter its just part of the job. In a modern day Hyrule Link is a brave firefighter on the frontlines of a neverending war.  Follow him as he and his brother firefighters work to make their city a safer place to live and face the day to day challenges and the horrors of thier line of work.
1. Chapter 1

"I have no ambition in this world but one and that is to be a fireman. The position of which may appear in the eyes of some to be a lowly one. But we who know the work which a fireman must do believe his is a noble calling. Our proudest moment is to save lives. Under the impulse of such thoughts the nobility of the occupation thrills us and stimulates us to deeds of daring. Even of supreme sacrifice."

Edward F. Crocker, Chief of FDNY 1899-1911

Love, trust, honor, sacrifice and brother hood, it's all in the line of work. Follow the professional and personal story of one young firefighter as he faces the daily challenges of the world's single most dangerous profession and tackle the challenges of daily life. All names, places and situations in this story are purely fictional but some are based off of real life events.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Chapter One

HCFD Engine Co. 85/ Ladder Co. 71/ Battalion 27 Quarters

1775 Tremont Avenue, Elkins Park, Hyrule City

June, 1700 hrs

Engine Room

Firefighter 1st Class Link Castillan

Engine Company 85

Hyrule City Fire Department

Link walked in with his bunker gear in hand ready to start his shift. Standing by the apparatus of Engine eighty five was the man he was to relieve.

"What's up Frank?" Link asked.

Frank Cohen was one of the senior men on his shift. He was a veteran firefighter with twenty years of service in the Hyrule City Fire Department. An older man with a tall build, a graying handlebar mustache and an ever present cigar, Frank was also a friend of Link's father Michael who was also a firefighter, but was killed in the line of duty a few years after Link was born.

"What the fuck took you so long kid?" Frank asked in his thick city accent. "Did you get lost or something? The firehouse didn't move."

"Fuck you," Link said with a grin. "I'm here right on time. Next time I'll get here at six when I'm supposed to."

Frank smiled with his big toothy grin and handed Link a leather strap that held a portable radio.

"See you later kid." Frank said.

"See ya Frank." Link said.

Link quickly set up his gear by his spot on the engine and climbed into the cab to examine his air pack. The Scott Air Pack was the single most important piece of equipment at his disposal because it provided him whit the air he needed to breathe if he was to operate inside a fire. After making sure the bottle was full he turned the device on. The low purr followed by three quick beeps informed him that his low air alarm would work. He pressed a button on the monitor which came off of the right shoulder strap and it made a loud screeching whistle. That let him know his PASS alarm worked. The PASS alarm was a motion sensor that would sound off if he was motionless for longer than thirty seconds. Just in case he ever got into a tight spot the PASS alarm would signal to other firefighters that one of their own was down so that a rescue could be made.

Link always made sure his gear was in good order especially since he was usually assigned to the nozzle position. The nozzle position was regarded as the best position to have on a serious fire because the nozzle position had one task, and that was to extinguish the fire. The firefighter on the nozzle was the closest one to the fire dealing with intense heat sometimes temperatures over 1200 degrees. The nozzle position was also the most physically challenging.

Satisfied that his equipment was in good condition he walked over to his locker to grab a pack of cigarettes. It was a habit he picked up from his service in the military, but one that got him through a lot of stress. Before he closed the door he noticed a picture taped to the door. The picture was of a younger Link approximately seventeen years of age wearing the traditional "dress blues" uniform of the Hylian Royal Marine Corps. Standing next to him was a pretty young blonde woman wearing a beautiful blue cocktail dress. The picture was from senior prom, the young woman in the photograph was his girlfriend, now fiancée, Zelda Harkinian. Between his junior and senior year of high school Link had gone through and successfully completed basic training at the Hylian Royal Marine Corps recruit training depot. He had been an elite scout sniper, one who struck terror into the hearts of those who threatened his country, with twenty seven confirmed kills to his credit he was an accomplished warrior with any weapon whether it be a high powered rifle, an improvised weapon or his empty hands.

"Those were good times." Link said as he shut the door to the locker and headed into the kitchen to join the rest of the crew.

"Ah, finally the minuteman walks in." One of the firefighters said.

"Fuck you Kafei," Link said. "I'm an hour early."

Kafei Galvin was one of the firefighters assigned to Tower Ladder 71, and his job on the fire ground was search and rescue. He was tasked with finding the fire if its exact location wasn't certain and rescuing any people trapped inside of a burning structure. A shorter man around 5'7 compared to Link who stood around 6' 2 he had a muscular build with short brown hair. Like Link he was also in the Hylian Royal Marine Corps but he was assigned to an infantry unit and was honorably discharged from the Marines two years before Link. The two of them were close friends.

"I'll tell you what, Frank was really pissed having to wait for you."

With an upraised middle finger Link poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from Kafei.

"Watch it Galvin," Eric Wallace, the chauffer of Engine 85 said. "That's the sniper's stare he's giving you."

"I'm surprised he hasn't already jumped over that table and kicked your ass with as much as you abuse him." Lawrence Washington, of Ladder 71 said.

"Go fuck yourself." Link said with a grin.

"Now why do you have to be like that," Kafei said feigning offense. "You come in here, drink the coffee that I made especially for you and I got to take your shit all night. I'm done, I want to transfer."

"What've we got here, a fucking comedian, private joker," Link said, quoting a line from one of his favorite military movies (Full Metal Jacket). "I admire your honest, I like you. Hell, you can come over to my house and fuck my sister.

The alarm bell suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Medical, engine goes." Joseph Colelli of Ladder 71 called from house watch.

2300 hrs

Link and Kafei sat outside on the wooden bench in front of the firehouse and talked. They were good friends but Link lived in Ordon Village, a medium sized town in the state of Faron and Kafei lived in the small town of Clocktown in the state of Termina, a nearly three hour drive that separated them.

"So how are Anju and the kids?" Link asked.

"They're hanging in there," Kafei said. "How is Zelda? Have you two gotten everything ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah," Link said. "Everything is going according to plan. She's been pretty happy lately. She just recently got promoted to Director of Nursing."

Zelda worked as a registered nurse at Sacred Meadow Manor, an assisted living/ physical rehabilitation center in Ordon Village.

"That's good for her," Kafei said. "I remember you telling the old director was an idiot."

"I told her she'd be the best person for the job."

As the nursing director Zelda was in charge of all of the RN's and LPN's (licensed practical nurses) as well as speaking regularly meeting with the residents of the home to make sure all of their needs were being met to provide better service.

Suddenly the bells went off.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing….. riiiiiiiiiiiiiing….

"Phone alarm, 1530 Hancock Street, fourth floor," Mike Jensen of Engine 85 called from house watch. "First due, everyone goes, you too chief!"

Link dashed into the firehouse and ran over to Engine 85. Stepping out of his shoes and into his leather fire boots he pulled up his bunker pants and threw on his heavy coat before climbing into the cab.

Captain Walsh got on the radio.

"Engine 85 Melrose responding K?"

"10-4 Engine 85," the borough communications center "Melrose" called back. "Reported to be a fire on the fourth floor."

"10-4 Melrose."

The companies rolled out of the firehouse, the sirens wailed as they roared down Tremont Avenue.

Link donned his air pack and leather helmet he listened to the radio as the apparatus turned right onto Myrtle Avenue.

"Engine eight five from Melrose."

"10-4 go ahead Melrose."

"We've received multiple calls for box 2498 you're gonna have work there k?"

The engine pulled up at the address.

"Eight five engine to Melrose."

"10-4 go ahead Engine eight five."

"10-4 10-75 (working fire)," Captain Walsh called over the radio. "Heavy fire showing from the fourth floor of a six story multiple dwelling."

"10-4 10-75 has been transmitted for Melrose box 2498, address 1530 Hancock Street, fire on the fourth floor of a six story multiple dwelling."

Link jumped out of the cab, people were screaming as they fled from the burning apartment complex. He ran around to the hose bed on the back of the truck, taking the smoothbore nozzle and two fifty foot lengths of inch and three quarter he stepped down from the back. Mike Jensen stepped down with two more lengths Allen Davis dropped a fifth length in the street and hooked the hose up to a discharge on the pump.

Chief Landis pulled up.

"Battalion two seven to Melrose."

"10-4 go ahead battalion two seven."

"10-4 I have heavy fire conditions throughout the fourth floor, one line is being stretched, all hands will be operating. Fire is doubtful requesting an extra engine and truck."

"10-4 all hands going to work, Melrose box 2498 fire in a six story multiple dwelling," dispatch called over the radio. "Battalion two seven."

"10-4, go ahead Melrose."

"Your FAST truck will be Tower Ladder 40, Battalion 30 is your additional chief, extra engine and truck are Engine 68 and Ladder 47, also Squad 41 and Rescue 3 are responding on the box."

The hose team quickly advanced up the stairwell and hit choking black smoke on the stairwell between the third and fourth floor.

"Masks on." Captain Walsh ordered.

Link knelt down and put his mask on as Captain Walsh called for water over his radio. Breathing clean air and with the hose line charged with water, Link ascended the stairwell in nearly zero visibility because of the dense smoke. They ran into the three member search crew of Ladder 71.

"What's the situation Lieutenant." Captain Walsh asked.

"It looks like there's only two apartments going." Lieutenant Schwartz said. "It's venting itself and they're opening up the roof now."

The engine crew advanced up to the fourth floor and crawled down the hallway. They soon came to the first burning apartment.

Captain Walsh opened the door and the fire roared out into the hallway, rolling above their heads. Link rose up on one knee and opened the nozzle. The room was filled with the crackling of fire as the water quickly turned into steam. Link pushed in through the intense heat, whipping the nozzle high across the ceiling the fire quickly darkened down. Large chunks of plaster and lathe fell from the ceiling as the team pushed into the apartment. The crew of Engine 97, the second due engine company, moved past them into the second apartment with a second line. The fire in the second apartment was quickly knocked.

A crew from Squad 41 arrived to open up and proceeded to strip the ceiling and walls to the frame. After a quick wash down, the fire was placed under control.

0145 hrs

The hose was repacked and air bottles were changed out, the crew of Engine 85 knew they would soon be going home. Link sat on the curb by Engine 85 with a cigarette, trying to cool down after a tough fire. Chief Landis walked over.

"Take up Eighty Five." He said.

"Eighty Five, we're out of here." Captain Walsh said

Link took his seat aboard the truck and the companies returned to quarters.

Bottom of Form


End file.
